How to get a guy
by felix222020
Summary: Sam and Dean both have a secret! The same secret! What will happen when the other finds out? Wincest! Other warnings inside!


**A/N: Hey everyone! This is a new fic one of my friends gave me the idea for! Haha love you melon lord! Anyways hope you like it anyways!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural or any of the quotes or anything else in this story for that matter. If I did I would be the happiest person alive ^_^**

**Warnings: Implied sex, language, slight AU sense Sam and Dean aren't gay, some spoilers but those are just quotes, well that's all I can think of.**

Sam and Dean both had secrets. Many secrets. Some were scandalous, some were demented, and some were down right funny . One secret they both shared was they both were gay, but neither knew the other was gay. Both of them constantly picked up girls at random bars on random hunts hoping to hid this fact from the other. It always worked.

This very evening Sam and Dean were at a bar somewhere in Colorado. Both were secretly eyeing the guy of their dreams. Sam's guy happened to be Dean. Dean's idea of his dream boy toy was Sam. Neither knew his brother was feeling. Sam didn't know Dean was eyeing his strong hands and thinking what could be done with them. Dean didn't know Sam was eyeing his mouth thinking of all the tantalizing things it could do. Both were burning with desire and frustration

The boys were each on their 5th beers when Dean started to speak in a slightly drunken stupor.

"Sammy wanna know a secret?"

"What Dean?"

"I'm gay

Sam was shocked. Really shocked. He couldn't believe his ears. Dean the ladies man. Dean the guy who liked "frisky women", was "one hell of a P.A." (according to that one actress), and who had slept with so many women Sam had lost count.

"S-s-seriously?" Sam stuttered. "M-m-me too" he said without thinking.

Dean smirked "Oh Sammy your in for it now. I'm gunna teach you how to get a guy"

"Hey! I've gotten guys before" defended Sam.

"Yeah?" said Dean "How many?"

"Ummm like 3 or 4"

"Dude!" exclaimed Dean. "That's it?"

"Well excuse me for not feeling the need to hook up in every other town. I've also been to busy trying to make you think I'm straight to be hooking up with hot guys."

"That's no excuse Sammy! I do it all the time and you never notice!"

Sam fumed silently. He didn't like the thought of other guys touching his Dean. He started thinking up cruel and unusual punishments when he thought of Dean with girls, let alone guys. These punishments were nothing to laugh at either. One even involved honey, a shoe and a "little trip" to Guatemala (tho Sam had dismissed this one due to the fact he still had a heart).

"How do I get guys then?" asked Sam

"Well firstly" said Dean thoughtfully "You gotta be sexy"

"Ummmmmm how?"

" I don't know! Just look sexy in general!

"Your vague on the topic of flirting with guys... Are you sure your gay?

"I'm sure Sammy. I'm vague cause you gotta learn what works for you. For me it's a smile and my deep sexy voice."

"Yeah Yeah stop bragging" Said Sam, even though he silently agreed.

"I know!" exclaimed Dean "Do your puppy dog eyes that's hot."

Sam did a double take. Did Dean just call him hot?

"You also need to lean on something. Guys don't like having to stare up to see who their possibly going to have sex with."

"Ok what else?" asked Sam.

"Compliments. They've gotten me into more pairs of pants than even I can count."

"Ummm ok"

"Oh and also be sure to make eye contact and smile. Standing close helps as well."

"Anything else?" asked Sam

"Don't be a pansy if you want to be on top. So always make the first move. And always make him like you if you want to score."

"Well I could of figured out that last one on my own." scoffed Sam.

Dean smirked "So see any guys you like?" asked Dean. " I suggest the brunette in the corner. He's damn sexy and has been making eyes at you all night"

"Nah" said Sam. "I've already set my eyes on someone."

"Really, Who?" asked Dean.

Sam leaned against the bar next to Dean so they were eye level. "You" said Sam, scooting closer.

"Really?" asked Dean, blushing (most likely because the alcohol.)

Sam smiled and widened his eyes, making them look bigger and like a puppy "Really."

Dean smiled, speechless.

"Oh and by the way have I ever told you your eyes are amazing"

Dean smacked Sam upside the head "Your using my own tricks against me?"

"If it means you're ok with incest and will have sex with me, then yes I am." asked Sam

Dean smirked for the upteenth time that night "Sure, I'd love to"

"Cool" said Sam, pulling Dean out of his seat and out of the bar.

Dean stopped suddenly "Wait... does this mean I have to bottom cause you made the first move?"

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review! All reviewers will get a response and an ice cream sandwich! **


End file.
